


Shenanigans

by commas_and_ampersands



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 01:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commas_and_ampersands/pseuds/commas_and_ampersands
Summary: As Makoto suspected: Shenanigans.





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JetWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetWolf/gifts).



“Quick!  Give me your phone!”

Makoto stopped scrolling through her third favorite baking blog’s archives with extreme reluctance.  She recognized that tone in Minako’s voice.  It generally preceded Shenanigans, and Makoto had no desire to participate in Shenanigans when she could be tracking down the perfect inspiration for her next baking project.  But Makoto also knew that when Minako took that tone, Shenanigans were going to happen and nothing short of the apocalypse could stop them.  Frankly, she doubted even that would work.

Makoto looked up and immediately eyed the cell phone in Minako’s hand.  “Yours broken?”

“What?  Oh, god no!  Can you imagine?  My entire life is on here.”

Her entire life in an orange-and-gold sequined cell phone with three tiny Sailor V figurines glued to it.  That sounded about right.  “So your phone is fine.”

“Yes.”

“But you want my phone.”

“Duh, I just said that.”

As Makoto suspected: Shenanigans.

“No.”

Minako clutched at her chest and gasped loud enough to draw the attention of three innocent bystanders.  Makoto always thought of people in the area of impending Shenanigans as innocent bystanders.  This was, she felt, accuracy by way of hyperbole.

“Why not?!” Minako demanded.

“Because you have a phone.”

“But I want your phone!”

“Why?”

“Because.”

“Because why?”

“Because reasons, that’s why!”

“Oh, well in that case:  **no**.”

Minako planted her hands on her hips in her best iteration of ‘stern commander upset with subordinate.’  Makoto thought it would have been a lot more convincing without the sunflower swing coat.  “Aren’t you supposed to just hop to whenever I ask for things?  I’m pretty sure that’s how the chain-of-command works.”

Makoto snorted.  “Minako, last time you brought up the chain-of-command was when you got drunk at your birthday party and tried to seduce Rei with it.  And I’m pretty sure you were talking about tying her up with your actual, physical chain.  She dumped a punch bowl on your head, and then you fell asleep in the bathtub.”

“I’m still the leader!”

“And if this were about Usagi’s safety, the fate of the world, or something equally dire, I’d probably give you the phone.  But that’s not what’s happening.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’m 93% sure you seduced some roadie into giving you the phone number for your latest celebrity crush, you’ve already called them on your phone, and they’ve blocked your number.”

It was cliched to say the ensuing silence is deafening, but why mess with a good thing?

“Now I’m 99% sure.”

Minako glared her fiercest glare.  She wore sunflower earrings to match the sunflower swing coat.

Makoto was unmoved.

“For your information,” Minako spat, “I didn’t seduce a roadie.  I blackmailed their manager.  Because I have standards.”

“Damn straight you do.”

Minako stomped her foot and flounced away in a huff.  A cheerful, flowery, orange sequined huff.

Makoto nearly went back to the baking blog, then stopped.  “Sunflower macarons,” she decided.

**Author's Note:**

> Minako absolutely seduced a roadie or two, but that was for pleasure, not business.


End file.
